


just let me check if anyone's there

by emptymasks



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fix-It, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV Third Person, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Canon, Reunions, Spoilers, yes ive written another thor and loki fixit fic and you bet i have another one on the way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 18:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18674911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptymasks/pseuds/emptymasks
Summary: “Wait… Isn’t that where we picked you up from? Where you were floating in space?” Quill asked and lowered his voice.Thor stopped moving and clenched his fists.“Quill… I just have to see… I have to make sure…”“Yeah… Yeah, okay. Rocket! Change of plan, buddy.” Quill called out and went to sit back down at the front of the ship.





	1. Chapter 1 - Thor's POV

“What do you think you’re doing?” Quill tried to knock Thor’s hands away from the screen.

“No need to worry, I’m just inputting some coordinates-“

“How many times?! _I’m_ the Captain.”

“We’ll only be a moment, and then we can go back to wherever it is that you want us to be headed.”

“You mean where we’re supposed to be headed. Where the hell do you want to go anyway?”

“I just want to check something is all.”

Thor easily continued to dodge Quill’s grabbing hands.

“Wait… Isn’t that where we picked you up from? Where you were floating in space?” Quill asked and lowered his voice.

Thor stopped moving and clenched his fists.

“Quill… I just have to see… I have to make sure…”

“Yeah… Yeah, okay. Rocket! Change of plan, buddy.” Quill called out and went to sit back down at the front of the ship.

They continued to surprise Thor. Even as he is still learning to get along with some of them, they are some of the most understanding and accepting people he’s ever met.

It isn’t more than ten minutes before they’ve passed through the nearest jump-point and find themselves floating amidst pieces of the Grandmaster’s former ship.

“Do you want us to scan for heat signatures?” Quill asked.

“Please…” Thor stared out of the ship in earnest.

The ship glided through the rubble and Thor had to steady himself as very faint orange glows appear on the scanner.

“Is that…?” Thor tried not to choke on his own voice.

“There’s not anyone there, but there were people here not long ago. A fair amount of people by the looks of it.” Rocket explained.

“What about those colours? What do they mean?” Thor pointed out at a trail of light across the screen.

“That’s… That’s not from our scanner…” Quill glanced between the screen and out of the window.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean it’s not from our scanner? That light, that rainbow disco pathway is actually out there.”

Thor raised himself up on shaking legs. Sure enough it was there. It was faint, but it was there. It couldn’t just be a coincidence could it? He tried to reach his mind out, but his thoughts were scattering all over the place.

“Thor… Does the light mean something to you?” Rocket slid out of his chair and turned towards him.

“It… Would you all excuse me for a moment.” Thor got out of the chair and headed for the back of the ship.

He needed to concentrate. He needed to focus. If he could just block out everything around him, block out the anxiety coursing through his veins, then maybe, if he was out there, he could-

"It's been some time hasn't it."

That voice…

Thor opened his eyes and sure enough, it had worked. When Bruce had brought them back, he’d thought of Asgard, he’d thought about him. It had been worth it.

“Heimdall…” Thor clenched his fists, knowing it wasn’t possible to hug the other in his astral projected form. “It has indeed old friend… Please tell me you’re on Earth.”

"We are. It's strange... We can all remember what happened, we can remember dying, and then in what felt like no time at all, we were back. Valkyrie says it’s been five years... Your people are infinity grateful to you and your friends."

"My people…” Thor could already feel himself choking. “Are all of them there?"

"Everyone who appeared out in space-" Heimdall flickered out of Thor’s sight for a moment

"Heimdall?! Is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine I’m just…” Heimdall sighed. “Being interrupted is all... I had hoped to speak with you properly… I’m worried about you..."

"Heimall… Who is interrupting you?”

"I’m sorry I- Send you now? There is no need to raise your voice at me, I’m trying to help him."

"Heimdall who are you talking to? Heimdall, when i said ‘all of them’ I meant-"

"I know, Thor, I know. I'm sorry, he won’t wait. I’ll speak to you again soon."

"Heimdall, wait!"

But Heimdall was gone. Thor tried to re-establish the connection, but it was as if Heimdall wouldn’t let him.

"Were you just sleeping standing up?"

Thor jumped. When had Quill gotten up? …When had all of them gotten up?

"I was telepathically communicating with a god who can open gateways across space."

“You were… I’m sorry what?” Quill stepped forward "You have someone who can do that and you're only mentioning this now- Ow.”

Quill glared down at Rocket.

"He was one of my best friends..."

"Ah, shit, sorry." Quill mumbled under his breath.

"Well that’s uh, really nice Thor. Congrats" Rocket glared up at Quill.

"Thank you, rabbit."

"Yeah sounds great... This friend can open gateways huh?"

"Oh yes, they shimmer and glow-"

"Rainbow colours?"

"Yes exactly!... How..." Rocket pointed at a spot behind where Thor was standing.

Nebula and Drax reached for their knives, but Quill motioned for them to stop.

The light was too bright, it was reflecting off every surface inside the ship. Thor moved a hand up to try and shield his eyes from most of the glare.

Thor could see the outline of the person in the light more clearly now, but he didn’t dare hope-

"I told you the sun would shine on us again, I see you still continue you to have little faith in me, brother."

"Loki..."

Out of the corner of his eye, Thor saw Rocket press something against the wall and suddenly there was a wall separating them from the Guardians.

Thor's fingers twitched. He wanted to reach out, to make sure he wasn't dreaming or imagining anything. He wanted to make sure this wasn’t an illusion. But if even this was real, he didn’t want to push Loki away. He didn’t want to make him feel uncomfortable, he couldn’t lose him again, not again…

"Oh, Thor..."

Thor hadn’t realised he’d started crying until Loki’s hands where on his face.

"You really missed me that much?" Loki laughed, but there was still that constant uncertainty behind his eyes.

"Loki..." Thor caught Loki’s hands in his own. "I am so sorry-"

"Don’t be ridiculous. You did everything you could."

"But I-"

"Thor. You did enough. I promise you, you did enough."

Sobs starting wracking through Thor’s body.

"Please..."

Loki moved his hands and allowed Thor's arms to clutch around his neck. Loki moved one of his hands to Thor's back and the other to his hair.

"It's okay. Everything's going to be okay now."

"Please don’t leave me again."

"I wont. I’m here now. I-" Thor could hear Loki's voice breaking as well. "I’m going take care of you now."

Thor was putting more and more weight onto Loki and so Loki tried his best to gently lower them to their knees, but Thor crashed down onto the metal floor.

Loki took Thor's head in his hands and rested his forehead against his own.

"I have a feeling we're being spied on" Loki said.

Thor chuckled as he heard frantic noises off to the side.

"They mean well."

"Will you stay with them?"

"I..."

"You don't have to answer now. You can think about it."

"Maybe for a bit, I think... I just wanted to spend time away from earth, away from responsibilities... I need..."

"You need time for yourself..."

"I need time _as_ myself... I can be myself wherever you are." Thor watched Loki duck his head.

"…So, I’m stuck with these idiots until...?

"Until perhaps we find a ship of our own?"

"And by _find_ you mean?"

Thor laughed.

"You know, now that I think about it, perhaps you and the rabbit will get along."


	2. Chapter 2 - Loki's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pain and darkness. That’s the last thing Loki remembered. His nails digging into Thanos’ wrist as red spots appeared in his vison and he felt his lungs being ripped open. He always had a back-up plan, he always had several back-up plans. But all of them seemed to be failing. He couldn’t teleport. He couldn’t use any magic. He had hoped to use more than a knife. He had hoped for that to be a distraction. But the stones were glowing and Thanos was grinning and he couldn’t use his powers. He could hear Thor screaming against his gag, but everything sounded like he was underwater. The red spots turned black and the blackness grew until there was nothing.
> 
> No vision, no sound.
> 
> Just nothingness.
> 
> And then all at once there was a pull and a flash of white and he gasped for air.

Pain and darkness. That’s the last thing Loki remembered. His nails digging into Thanos’ wrist as red spots appeared in his vison and he felt his lungs being ripped open. He always had a back-up plan, he always had several back-up plans. But all of them seemed to be failing. He couldn’t teleport. He couldn’t use any magic. He had hoped to use more than a knife. He had hoped for that to be a distraction. But the stones were glowing and Thanos was grinning and he couldn’t use his powers. He could hear Thor screaming against his gag, but everything sounded like he was underwater. The red spots turned black and the blackness grew until there was nothing.

No vision, no sound.

Just nothingness.

And then all at once there was a pull and a flash of white and he gasped for air.

And there was actually air to be found.

Loki blinked again and again until the everything stopped looking so blurry. There were shapes moving around him, and sounds… voices he realised. A blur appeared in front of him and Loki’s eyes focused on the outstretched hand. He felt his limbs move slowly as he reached up and stumbled into the body attached to that hand.

“Easy there, my prince.” Heimdall’s voice greeted him.

“What…?” _How eloquent._

“It would appear that _someone_ has been messing around with time.”

Loki laughed. He laughed and thought he might cry.

_That stubborn oaf._

Now that his eyes seemed to be cooperating with him, Loki looked around. Surely Thanos wouldn’t have left the ship… in one piece…

They were floating on pieces of rubble being held together by any magic that his people could muster up.

“Heimdall, we can’t stay here. Have you enough strength tootake us to Earth?”

“I’ll have to… We have no other options.” Heimdall turned away from him. “Everyone get as close to me as you can! And brace yourselves.”

The light started small as the tip of Heimdall’s sword slowly glowing. A circle of light slowly crawled out from beneath his feet, growing larger and larger until it encompassed all of them.

“Do you know where to land?” Loki called out.

“I can sense our people down there. They will guide me.”

And with that came the familiar pull and Loki tried not to think about how certain people would react to him being on Earth.

Once the light cleared Loki found himself looking at the ocean. This certainly didn’t look like New York… And that was probably a good thing. He turned to see houses scattered along the hill. He saw people, his people, making their way towards them.

“Out of the way!” Called a familiar voice.

“Lady Valkyrie,” Loki inclined his head.

“Your majesty,” She sounded almost breathless. “So they really did bring _everyone_ back…”

“Is everyone else from Asgard here? Did you manage to get away alright?” Loki asked.

“You managed to keep most of them busy with you, we could handle ourselves against the rest… We weren’t sure if you all would be brought back as well. We worried it would only be those you were erased.”

“Erased?”

Valkyrie sighed and started to walk off, gesturing for Loki and Heimdall to follow her away from the crowd.

“Thanos won. He collected all of the stones and wiped out half of all life. The Avengers couldn’t live with that. They ended up finding him and killing him but that didn’t change anything. He’d already destroyed the stones. There was no way to bring people back… So of course they had the completely uncomplicated idea of using time-travel… Which somehow worked. Bruce used the stones and brought everyone back… We still lost people on the way but… We did win in the end.”

Thanos had managed to get all of the stones? And the Avengers managed to change that? Perhaps he had underestimated these mortals.

“And Thor?” Loki tried to make himself sound nonchalant.

Valkyrie looked straight through that attempt.

“He’s alive but-”

“But?”

“He’s… a mess. Losing Asgard, losing to Thanos… losing you. It broke him.”

“You don’t know him very well if you think he would give up that quickly-”

“It’s been five years, Loki.”

“It’s… It’s been what?!”

Five years... He could imagine it now. Thor trying his hardest, and failing, and failing, and failing. Over and over again. For all of his strengths, Thor drew his motivation and energy from other people… And if there was no one around to help him, to give him that strength…

“What have you been doing to him? Letting him wallow in his grief for years?!”

Valkyrie flinched as he raised his voice.

“Where is he?”

“…Space.”

“Space? Am I supposed to be satisfied with that answer?”

“Well I don’t know. He flew off in a ship with those Guardians and, hey-”

Loki pushed past her and stalked towards where Heimdall had wandered off to while he’d been talking to Valkyrie.

“…Everyone who appeared out in space-.”

“Are you talking to him? Do you know where he is?” Loki interrupted him.

“Loki, please I’m trying to- I’m sorry I-”

“Send me to him.”

“Send you now?”

“Send me to him!”

“There is no need to raise your voice at me, I’m trying to help him… I know, Thor, I know. I’m sorry, he won’t wait. I’ll speak to you again soon.”

Heimdall turned and glared at Loki.

“You're assuming I have the strength to transport people again so soon. You do realise I can’t draw power from the Bifrost anymore. Everything I’m doing has to come straight from myself.”

“And we all know you’re stronger than you let anyone know. Now, I won’t repeat myself again.”

Heimdall sighed and lent on his sword.

“Are you ready-”

“Just get on with it.”

The pull and the light was back and Loki knew it wasn’t the best idea to travel like this again so soon, but this couldn’t wait. Valkyrie had said ‘broken’… And he’d never seen her look that serious.

He could make out shapes outside of the light. Thor wasn’t alone. He supposed that was a good thing…

Oh.

Thor looked older. Yes it has been years, but Asgardians don’t age that quickly… He’d put on weight, and Loki could tell straight away that is was from drinking… Where the hell had his friends been? His precious Avengers? Leaving him to find unhealthy coping mechanisms...

The light had disappeared now.

"I told you the sun would shine on us again, I see you still continue you to have little faith in me, brother."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello yes it's me again. As soon as I posted chapter 1 I was already writing this. It's been what, an hour? Well this is the second time in the last few days I've stayed up last midnight writing fix-it fanfic for these two... I suppose I should go to bed now...

**Author's Note:**

> What's this? Two fics in three days? Both of them fix-its for Thor and Loki? And I have another one I've already started planning out?
> 
> You guys can probably tell I have some strong feelings about Endgame huh.
> 
> If you wanna see me rant more you can check out my tumblr @emptymasks. And if you want somewhere to cry with me, someone's made a Discord server just for crying about Thor and Loki post-endgame: https://ntb-outsider.tumblr.com/post/184520805242/join-the-were-sad-about-thor-and-loki


End file.
